This application relates to booster-type seats. In accordance with one aspect of the application, the elevation of the body support may be varied. In accordance with another aspect of the application, the angular disposition of the body support may be varied. These features enable the seat to accommodate newborns who are fed by a caregiver and toddlers seated at a table. Another aspect of the present application is the adjustability of the tray with respect to the body support so as to move the tray toward and away from a child in the seat to accommodate the child's size, as well as to change the angular disposition of the tray with respect to the body support so that the tray may be placed in a substantially horizontal position when the body support is in its reclined position. This feature enables a caregiver to place food on the tray while feeding a young child without the food sliding off the tray. Yet another aspect of the present application is the unitized construction of the seat and backrest that comprise the body support so that the two move together as the body support is adjusted. And yet another aspect of the present application is the collapsibility of the backrest so as to accommodated storage and transporting of the seat. This is particularly advantageous in seating that has a unitized seat and backrest.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present application will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the subject matter of this application as presently perceived.